L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur
by LiLianne-Potter
Summary: Drago Malefoy est un fils de riche pourri gâté, mais quand il rencontre Hermione Granger. IL s'aperçoit que l'on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veux.
1. PETITE NOTE

**PETITE NOTE :** Pour ceux qui on lu ma fic à New Rigton, C'est la même fic. Seulement par mégarde en envoyant le chapitre trois j'ai supprimé mon histoire. Je sais c'est vraiment stupide mais. Il était minuit, j'était fatigué pi mon père me parlait en même temps donc voilà. Pour ceux qui l'on lu j'ai seulement changé le titre et les mi Drama au lieu de général c'est tout.

**LiliannePotter**


	2. Default Chapter

Résumé : Draco Malfoy est un garçon très riche , fils à papa et tout ce que vous voulez mais quand Hermione Granger arrive à l'école de New Rigton il découvrira alors qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Fic n'ayant aucun rapport avec Harry Potter.

Dites-moi ce que vous en penser please. Désolé si y a des fautes mais l'orthographe et moi sa fais deux

Prologue Prise de Becs 

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel éclairant les boucles brune de la chevelure d'Hermione Granger.

Assis sous un pommier elle rêvassait ou plutôt se morfondait. « Pourquoi toujours se même pourquoi qui obstruait mon esprit. Oui pourquoi ? Fallait-il que les parents décident toujours sans nous demander notre avis. Oui pourquoi fallait-il qu'il m'ait transférée dans cette école. Qu'avais-je fait ? N'avais-je pas d'assez bonne note à leurs yeux ? Mon comportement les en merdait-il tant que sa ou était-ce mon vocabulaire qui les horripilait au point de vouloir se débarrasser de moi en m'envoyant dans cette école de riche à papa. Ce que dé fois j'avais le goût de m'envoler, oui m'envoler loin de ce monde ou notre liberté d'esprit n'était pas compris. Ce que dé fois j'avais le goût d'explorer de nouvelles contrées ou là je pourrait rêver sans être à tout bout champ déranger. J'avais en ce moment sûrement ma crise d'adolescente comme me dirait ma mère et que sa me passera quand je verrait l'école, mais la ou elle faisait erreur c'est que j'étais normal je n'avait pas ce qu'elle pouvait appeler de crise d'adolescente mais seulement la rage au corps. L'envie de mordre tellement la haine pour le monde étais grande en ce moment et en plus ce Draco machin truc n'arrangeais rien à mon envie de meurtre au contraire il l'agrandissait.

……………….Flash back ……………..

Bonjour je m'appelle Nathalie je suis la responsable du deuxième cycle à cette école, tu dois être Hermione si je ne présume

Oui comment l'avez vous devinée dit-je d'un ton sarcastique

Hermione dit ma mère se n'ait pas une façon de répondre. Excuser la elle est un peut réticente à l'idée de changer d'école

Au je la comprend ne vous en faite pas. Ne t'inquiète tu va vite t'intégrer tu à l'air d'une fille tout à fait charmante et si tu à un problème ne tant fait pas je suis la pour sa.

Sais cela problème marmonnais-je

Tu as dis quelques chose

Non non (juste que t'ai qu'une conne mais non j'ai rien dit)

Bon eh bien je te laisse chéri. Tu vas nous manquer

Sais as ta la vista

Elle me regardait avec un regard triste mais cela ne mais fleura pas le moins du monde. Puis Nathalie m'emmena à ma chambre en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas m'en faire et que dit si un jour ou deux je ne remarquerais même pas que mes parents mon laissée. Ce quelle pouvait être cruche celle là. Quand j'ouvrit la porte de mon dortoir je déposait mes affaires sur le lit du fond comme m'avait dit « Nathalie ». Le dortoir étais rustique avec une seul fenêtre au fond et quatre lits aménager également des deux côté. Les couleur variait du rouge au bourgeonne. Comme je le disais c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus rustique. N'ayant pas le goût de défaire mes bagages tout de suite je descendis visiter le collège et c'est là que je le vit grand blond plutôt musclé avec des yeux bleu acier impénétrable. IL était accompagné d'un garçon au cheveux noir broussailleux et d'un grand roux qui devait faire au moins une tête de plus que lui et l'autre garçon. C'était le style typique du garçon pourri gâté qui a toujours eu ce qu'il obtenait, style arrogant et séducteur qui se croient tout permis sur tout. J'avançais ne prêtant pas vraiment de regard dans leur direction et essayant de passer le couloir sans qu'il me voie, car s'il y a une chose qui pouvait empirer ma journée c'était un macho qui a plus de tête enflée que de ce qu'il se vantait avoir. Malheureusement pour moi ce ne fut pas le cas.

eh jolie, c'est normal que t'es jamais vu avant bébé

oui et tu n'ai pas près de me revoir « bébé »

On pouvait voir les deux zigotos qui l'accompagnaient rires comme des malades en arrières et le fils fils chéri (le surnom que je lui ai attribué) avait l'air très en colère de cela.

comment oses-tu me parler comme sa à moi Draco Malfoy. Puis son ton se radoucit. Je pourrait tout de même être indulgent puisque tu semble être nouvelle et que tu ne connais rien au règle du lycée

qui sont

me montrer du respect

en sommes devenir ton chiot

Son visage devenait plus rouge à chaque seconde que sa colère augmentait. J'en eu presque le goût de rire mais je m'y abstiens.

Je te somme de me faire tes excuses ou tu pourrais le regretter

Est-ce une menace

Non un ordre

Vois-tu je suis pas des meilleurs élèves pour ce qui est d'écouter, désolé

Je me payait sa tête et sa il le savait mais il a cru pouvoir faire de moi sa potiche et bien il a eu a en subir le prit, car s'il y a une chose que je déteste le plus c'est obéir à quelqu'un.

Tu te moques de moi

C'est très probable

Eh bien sois- te tu devras en courir les conséquences car foi de Draco Malfoy ma vengeance seras terrible…

Hermione Granger

On dirait qu'il allait m'étriper à se moment, mais cela je m'en foutais et pour encore plus enrager je lui fit ce sourire chiant que personne ne pouvait supporter et dont j'avais le secret.

Bye bye

……………fin du flash back……………..

à sa pour m'avoir énerver il m'avait énervé, mais en repensant à cette scène je ne pus que sourire de la tête qu'il avait fait. Point s'il voulait la guerre eh bien je la lui donnerait.

Eh puis comment vous avez trouver. Envoyer moi vos commentaires. Jeme mais tout de suite à la suite. (Ok voilà l'histoire, arranger qui par erreur à été effacée)


	3. souvenir,rencontre et prix à payer

Désolé si sa été aussi long mais de ce temps si je suis débordé. Pi en plus y a ste maudite semaine d'exam. Qui arrive fa que la je dois malheureusement étudier ( eurk ) . Pi je voudrais dire que sa se peut que le prochain chapitre arrive plus tard mais je vais essayer de l'écrire le plus vite possible.

Souvenirs, rencontre et pris à payer Draco 

« Comment cette fille osait-elle me parler de la sorte moi Draco Malfoy le fils de Lucius Malfoy président du comité des parents et arrière petit fils de Phinéas Malfoy fondateur de ce lycée. Je l'accorde elle est nouvelle et elle ne doit sûrement pas connaître ma grande ligné mais là c'étais trop cette fille allait payer pour son impertinence et je lui montrerais qu'on ne ce moque pas de moi et de ma patience . Car après elle allait manger à mais pieds cette moins que rien. Jolie ou pas elle en souffrira. Parole de Malfoy »

J'étais tellement énervé après la rencontre que je venais de faire que je n'entendais plus le rire de mes amis derrières moi. Le noir s'appelais Harry Potter. Il étais doté lui aussi d'une grande famille mais il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré à l'école nous nous sommes tout de suite détesté. Je lui avait offert l'amitié des Malfoy mais Mr. Avait refusé prétendant que les prétentieux il s'en passait comme amis. Au comme j'avais été en colère. Je me souvient de toute les guerre que nous nous sommes menés. Puis un jour nous nous sommes aventuré près de du grand ravin de Lon Fird comme tout le monde l'appelait ( il y a une plage en bas de l'école, car l'école se situe en haut de la falaise dans un coin perdu ) et la nous avions commencé à nous battre. Nous nous étions approchés s'en nous en rendrent compte de la falaise et la d'en un moment d'inattention je reçus un coup de point de sa part qui me fit trébucher et tomber de la falaise. Par chance mes nombreux entraînement de Basket m'avait rendu fort et je put avec un effort surhumain m'accrocher à une pierre. Là je vit Harry, il me donnait sa main. J'hésitais mais je ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Là il me souleva et je fus hors de danger. C'est la que notre amitié à commencés et que nous somme devenus les inséparables. Après il eu Ronald Weasley surnommé Ron qui arriva une année plus tard. Lui comparé à moi et à Harry n'étais pas du même statut social et avais même du se démener pour arriver au lycée ainsi sa sœur bien que elle, elle fut accepter tout de suite. Son grand niveau scolaire lui valut même de sauter une année. La première fois que nous avons vu Ron nous n'avons pas fais attention mais ils l'attira le jour ou une bombe puante fut lancé dans le dortoir des filles et que le lendemain des photos compromettante sur ces demoiselles fur mis sur le babillard. Moi et Harry fur très intéressés par le jeune trouble faites qui avait été vu par Pansy Parkinson la prostituée de service. Après sa sortie du bureau du directeur nous l'avons intercepter. A ce qu'il paraîtrait Pansy avait ravaler ses paroles devant le directeur. Ah ! ce qu'il faut pas faire pour sortir quelqu'un du trouble. Par le plus heureux des hasard Pansy aurait succombé au charmes des Malfoy ( comme bien d'autres ) et je nus qu,a lui dire que je lui accorderait cinq minutes de mon temps pour quelle ne disent rein au dirlo. Nous nous sommes présenté mais il nous a ignorés. J'étais énervés ( la patience n'est pas grande dans ma famille ) mais Harry lui arrivait mieux à contenir ses nerfs que les miens ( aller savoir comment ) et il lui dit que nous voulions seulement devenir amis avec lui et que nous avions été impressionnés par son goût. Il nous ignora mais moi n'en tenant plus je lui dit que c'étais grâce à nous qu'il n'étais définitivement viré et qu'il pourrait au moins montré plus de reconnaissance. Il dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et qu'il d'être viré. Je me suis jetés sur lui énervé et la quand il me donna un coup de point qui me mis à taire il dit qu'il étais partant pour être notre amis et qu'il était étonné qu'un fils à papa comme il nous appelais puisse vouloir ce battre avec le gros méchant loup qu'il était. Je lui répliqua une vanne quelconque qui le fit rire et il me donna une main pour m'aider à me relever. C'est là que commencèrent notre grande amitié et que nous avons été reconnus comme non seulement les trouble faites de New Rigton mais aussi comme les gars les plus sexy du lycée. Le rire de mes amis entra enfin à mes oreilles et la colère que j'avais ressenti avant remonta en flèche.

non mais qu'est ce que vous aviez à rire vous deux

désolé mec mais de te voir te faire cloué le clapet ses rares

et par une fille en plus

et leurs rires redoublèrent

je vous interdis de rire ce n'est pas drôle

et leur rire redoublèrent

C'est cela riez mais vous verrez que ma vengeance elle lui fera ravaler ses paroles à l'autres ignorante

Eh oh Tou Dou on disait sa pour rire Harry et moi pas besoin de t'énerver

Ron à raison pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, cette filles à juste voulu te faire redescendre sur terre pas besoin de crier vengeance pour si peu

Pour si peu elle a insulter mon nom. Elle doit donc en courir les conséquence

Eh je te frais signifier que nous on à fais la même chose quelle et pourtant regarde nous maintenant on est inséparable

peut être que ce sera la même pour vous imagine, peut être quelle te laissera même lui donner autre chose que son cœur

Je partis presque hystérique dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et ne pas pensé au pensé obscènes donc Ron m'avait fait part. Non mais je rêve moi avec cette mijaurée, quand je sortirais avec elle je renoncerais au nom des Malfoy.

vraiment c'étais pas malin

excuse c'étais trop tentant

ouais je sais moi aussi j'aurais dit la même chose mais le connaissant lui et sa grande tête de cochon il voudra rien savoir , ou voir qu'on a raison. Tu viens on va aller s'excuser sinon on en a pour un certains temps.

Eh Draco attend-nous !

**Hermione**

Je rentrais dans ma chambre après ma sortis dehors pour atténuer ma colère et la je vis Une fille rousse assis sur le en face du miens. Elle se retourna à mon arrivée et me gratifia d'un sourire

Salut tu dois être Hermione sais sa moi sais Ginny Weasley ravie de faire ta connaissance

sais sa salut

ta l'air contrariée, je peut peut-être t'aider

non ! mais qu'est ce que vous avez toute à vouloir m'aider

à je vois tu as rencontrée Nathalie, tu sais elle est gentille malgré quelle sois cruche et que pour réglé un problème elle est nul.

Je m'étonnais du commentaire de la jeune fille, peut-être allais-je finalement me trouver une amie dans cet école de tarée.

Désolé pour le commentaire mais je suis assez énervée et pas seulement à cause de cette conne qui doit avoir juste comme sujet de conversation les gars, tais tu fais des amies pi si tu la fais sais pas grave raconte moi suis la pour sa

non tu te trompe pas se sont sais vrai sujet de conversation

au commentaire de la jeune fille nous éclatons toutes les deux de rires

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley ravie de te rencontrer

dis moi qui dorme ici à part toi

À sa c'est Lavande et Pavarti, elles sont fines mais elles ressembles trop souvent à Nathalie à mon goût. Dans le dortoir à côté y à Millicent Boustrode et Pansy Parkinson, un conseil t'approche pas d'elle ce sont de vrai sorcière ses deux là.

d'accord merci

au faites qu'est-ce qui ta mis dans cet état

je me rembrunit à la question. Ginny était gentille mais disons que l'épisode avec l'autre moron m'avait complètement mis hors de moi.

Un crétin du nom de Draco chez pus quoi

Oh ! je vois tu à rencontrer le club des trois eh bien ma pauvre fille tes pas chanceuse

Sa je l'avais remarquée mais qu'est ce qu'il à de si spécial ce gars

Personnellement je dirais rien mais pour toute l'école ses le gars le plus populaire du lycée avec Harry et Ron mon crétin de frère, ses aussi celui dont l'arrière arrière grand-père à fondé le lycée

ouais je vois le riche petit a son papa qui est tellement gâté qu'il à tout ce qu'il veut et l'obtiens toujours. Pas chanceuse d'avoir un frère identique à ce crétin.

tu l'as dit

au moins je lui aurait montrer à Mr. Je suis le meilleur parce que. Que je suis pas son petit chien chien

Tu as fais quoi, non je sais j'ai compris mais excuse moi de te dire sa mais tu est dans la marde ma pauvre. Ok laisse moi t'expliquer. Draco est assez vaniteux, bon d'accord beaucoup mais il a d'assez bonne manières en général car je ne te dis pas que ses un ange mais quand on le mais en colère au je peut te dire que cela n'est pas à voir car il est très impulsif. Et quand il prend une victime pour un de ses coup ou pour une vengeance personnel on ne la retrouve pas toujours en bonne état. Je me souviens d'un gars Neville qui étais assez maladroit, un jour Neville à renversé son plateau sur Draco et je peut te dire que Neville en à payer le pris. Car Draco peut souvent être celui le plus méchant des trois, il est plutôt peut parleur mais quand il ce décide à parler il peut te sortir les pires méchancetés celles qui te touches à chaque fois, il n'y qu'avec ses deux amis qu'il peut parler comme si de rien n'étais.

Pourtant à moi il m'as sortis une de ses vacheries débiles et il ne me fais pas peur

oui il lance souvent des petite vannes mais en sommes sais celui qui parle le moins des trois, et je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'as pas peur de lui mais c'est seulement que je veut que tu sois prudente car Neville il le fuit comme son ombre depuis ce jour c'est juste si j'arrive à lui dire salut

D'accord j'ai compris est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose sa m'arrangerais

D'accord je propose que l'on aille manger

**Dortoir des garçons**

aller Dray pardonne nous on a pas voulu te mettre en colère mais tu es aller un peut fort et nous sûrement aussi fa qu'on est quitte

grrr

aller arrête de faire ta tête enfler pi viens manger avec nous autre comme sa on pourras tout oublier ce qui sais passer

D'accord mais ne compter pas sur moi pour oublier ce que cette conne a fait

Bon puisque que tu insiste

**La cafétéria**

La cafétéria était une grande salle dont quatre grande table longue était disposé pour manger pour ce qui est de la cafétéria elle était à la droite des quatre tables. Je vis à l'une des tables une jeune garçons assez grassouillet tout seul et à l'air très nerveux ( sûrement se Neville ) à cet instant je compris ce que voulait dire Ginny par fait attention mais pourtant je n'avais pas peur j'étais seulement surprise de ce que je découvrait, c'était comme l'homme derrière le masque que je découvrait, la partie noir de Draco Malfoy. Je pris un plateau repas me servis à manger et m'assis à une table avec Ginny et là le sentiment de surprise laissa place à de l'indignation car personne n'a le droit d'avoir aussi mal pour un simple plateau repas. Je me leva Ginny me regardant d'un drôle d'air et j'alla m'asseoir à côté de Neville. Un silence s'en suivit comme si ce que je venait de faire était la chose la plus impensable qui existe. Ginny me regardait m'y effrayer m'y impressionner, Neville quand à lui me regardait surpris et effrayer. Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent et on pus voir trois garçons passer la porte. Le silence était à présent insupportable mais on dirait que les trois garçons ne le remarquais pas. Ils s'avancèrent vers Ginny et moi je décidais de me tourner vers Neville pour avoir une conversation ( autant faire ce à quoi je suis venu ).

Eh Ginne qu'est tu fais neuf

rien de neuf Potter

Sa tombe bien moi non plus on pourrait faire qq. chose un de sais kat dit-il en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules

dans tes rêves Potter, je ne sortirais jamais avec toi

Au mon petit cœur est brisé snif dit-il en effaçant une larme imaginaire de sa joue

eh tu pourrais arrêter crouzer deux minutes et surtout avec ma sœur non mes ses dégoûtant putin Harry dit-il en prenant une des ailes de poulets de Ginny

C'est cela gêne toi pas, tu sais ici c'est une café fa que le but sais d'aller se chercher de la nourriture là bas fa que bouge ton gros cu pi arrête de manger mon dîner

Mais je t'aide voyons sœurette, si je mange ton repas pour toi c'est pour t'empêcher de grossir plus que tu ne le peut déjà

RONALD WEASLEY TU VA VOIR SI JE SUIS GROSSE MOI …………

Mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase car Malfoy avait étouffer son cris

NON MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE QUI EST CE QUI CE PERMET DE DINNER AVEC LONDUBAT QUI OSE DÉFIER MON OTTORITÉ

Ginny blêmit et se tourna vers la table ou j'étais assis Malfoy s'avança vers moi et Ginny ne put se retenir de lancer un cris aigu

AH ! HERMIONE

Malfoy se raidit à ses paroles puis on dirait qu'il devint plus dément que la première fois qu'il l'avait crier. Les surveillantes de la café ne firent rien pour empêcher ce qui allait se produire ( elle avait trop peur les lâche ) même ses amis avaient l'air effrayer. Moi je me tournait comme si de rien étais dans sa direction et je le regardais nullement effrayer bien que intérieurement ses cris m'avaient effrayer.

TOI , TOI TU VAS PAYER TON IMPERTINENCE ESPÈCE, DE DE

eh zen Dray Londubat sa fait longtemps pi ensuite elle est nouvelle elle savait peut-être pas

TA GUEULE !

Ron stoppa net ou il avait commencé

JE SUIS SUR QUELLE LE SAVAIT CETTE SALOPE

Hermione c'étais levées à ses paroles

QUI OSE TU TRAITÉES DE SALOPE ESPÈCE DE TRONCE DE QUÈQUE

QUI TU PENSE TU PENSE IDIOTE

Et là un grand splach ce fit entendre. Hermione venait de jeté son plateau sur la tête de Malfoy, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux des éclairs. Malfoy quand à lui n'étais pas mieux il l'attrapa par le bras et la rapprocha de lui à un point telle qu'il ne furent qu'à quelque mm tous les deux. Et la Malfoy lui dit d'une voix doucereuse qui montrais pleinement la colère qui l'animais.

Tu le regretteras un de ses jours je te le garantis, et surtout protège tes arrières parce qu'un Malfoy en colère ses pas jolis à voir tu peut même demander à Londubat il pourrais t'en dire un rayon la-dessus

sa sera sûrement moins affreux que ton air suffisant et prétentieux de tous les jours et de plus je pourrais t'étonner car toi aussi tu devrais regarder où tu mes les pieds car moi aussi je peut me montrer impitoyable quand je veux

On se reverra en enfer Granger

Sais sa adieux dit-elle en se défaisant de sa poigne

Puis ils s'éloignèrent dans deux direction différentes, la guerre était déclenché qui allait gagné cela restais à voir

Voilà c'est fini commentaire please. Au faites merci pour les review sais sympa. Merci à Mimi-la –pro, le saut de l'ange, love-Draco-Malfoy, Alpo, Angesdesfees et à Slydawn, en pensant Slydawn ma fic à aucun rapport avec Harry Potter j'ai juste reprit les perso pi j'ai inventé une autre histoire appartir de sa. J'espère que je pourrait remettre le prochain chap bientôt.

LilyannePotter


	4. Terrain dangereux

**Terrain dangereux**

**_Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard mais je suis comme qui dirait une «project woman» c'est-à-dire que je m'investie toujours de cinquante six projets en même temps, mais ne vous en faite pas, je ne suis pas une lâcheuse. Flâneuse, retardataire, paresseuse tout ce que vous voulez mais pas sa. Pour ce qui es de mes fautes, je me relis, j'utilise le guide de correction et tout mais disons que ce n'est pas mon point fort. De plus si quelqu'un se propose pour corriger mes textes, je dis oui. Je suis québécoise alors si il y a des française qui lise mes fics et ne comprennent pas certains mots que j'utilise (au cas où je ne parlerais pas comme il le faut contacter moi). Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews ils sont au bas de la page. LiliannePotter_**

**_PS : Lisez les fics de ma cousine et meilleur amie Ann-Ma de son nom sur le site Jackman4ever (711047). Je vous Kiss et à la prochaine (ou plutôt la suite) _**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les deux clans se faisaient la guerre. Cela avait débuté par de simple « je suis le meilleur » en classe, puis par une bombe puante dans le dortoir des filles. Ainsi que des sous-vêtements rose suspendu au mur de la cafétéria ou encore des vêtements qui disparaisse des douches. Des photos compromettantes, des batailles des nourritures, un faux rendez-vous avec Pansy Parkinson et j'en pas du passe. Mais le pire c'est que si quelqu'un se penchait du bord de l'un elle subissait les foudres de l'autres et vice versa. Tout le monde se tenait à l'écart de chacun, excepté leurs amis les plus proches. De jours en jours l'atmosphère devenait des plus irrespirable, les élèves frôlait la crise cardiaque et les profs la dépression! Jusqu'au moment où le principal Dumbledore intervint. Personne ne sus ce qui c'était passé mais tous lui en furent reconnaissants.

**Flash Back**

Dans le cour de Littérature Anglaise deux élèves se faisaient la morale comme à leur habitude.

**Drago :** Je trouve stupide que Juliette se suicide. Elle devrait survivre au contraire et vivre pour Roméo, mais au lieu de cela elle se tue pour retrouver son mari. Elle n'exagère pas un peu. Il y a beaucoup d'autre homme et si elle ne veut aucun d'eux elle n'a qu'à se trouver un travail, je sais pas moi. Ce qui est idiot c'est qu'elle aura fait tout sa pour rien

**Hermione :** Mais non voyons ce n'est pas stupide elle retrouve celui qu'elle aime car elle celui-ci est mort et elle ne se voit pas vivre sans lui. Je te rappelle Malefoy que si elle a fait tout sa c'est pour lui, s'il elle meurt c'est sure que sa n'a servi à rien. Et de plus comment veut tu quelle trouve un travail. Je te rappelle qu'à cette époque les femmes n'avaient pas les mêmes droits qu'aujourd'hui. Non moi ce qui est stupide ce n'est pas l'acte quelle fait mais Juliette elle-même. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas aller contre la volonté de ses parents et tout simplement fuirent ou encore leur dirent ce quelle pensent.

_**(Je voudrais préciser que je n'ai pas lu Roméo et Juliette alors…) **_

**Drago :** Granger, Granger, Granger tu es vraiment plus nouille que je ne le pensais. Ce sont ses parents si elle partait au loin comme tu dis elle les déshonorai et elle ne le veux pas car elle les aime.

**Hermione :** Mais elle est stupide, pourquoi aimé ceux qui ne t'aime pas, Juliette devrait se rendre compte que tout ce que veulent ses parents c'est une jeune fille a mariée qui obéi au doigt et a l'œil quand elle l'appelle et n'est pas capable de ce rebeller. Ce quelle devrait ce rendre compte c'est que même si elle faisait tout ce qu'ils lui disent de faire elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour eux et…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco dans une colère folle, malgré le ton calme qu'il utilisait, la coupa. On voyait dans ses yeux les éclairs d'une fureur pur mais si quelqu'un si attardait on pouvais y déceler un pointe de tristesse que seul Harry pu voir.

**Drago :** Décidément tu ne comprend rien à rien, tu ne sais pas ce que sais de vivre dans un monde ou on t'enseigne tout petit qu'il faut être fort et garder la tête haute et ce la fermer. C'est sa le monde réelle Granger, immonde et sans pitié, tu devrais peut-être sortir de ta bulle avec tes fées et tout et tout.

Hermione dont le visage devint rouge de colère riposta aussitôt

**Hermione :** Tu ne sais rien de moi Malefoy, alors ne t'imagine pas me colère. Et si tu arrêtais un peu de faire ton monsieur je sais tout, tout le monde en serait ravit j'en suis sur. Je ne suis peut-être pas de grande famille mais je sais une chose la vie est dure et le seul moyen d'y survivre est de se battre. Si Juliette c'était un peut renversée contre ses parents elle aurait pu aimé Roméo comme ils auraient du s'aimer.

**Drago :** Elle ne peux pas car elle savait, elle savait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas comme elle les aimaient, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Alors elle faisait tout pour leur plaire, espérant qu'un jour ils seraient satisfaits. Seulement ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Son espoir la perdue voilà tout.

Hermione était un peu sonner par ses paroles, car en ce seul instant, en ces quelques petites secondes elle crut entrevoir de la peine dans son regard, mais une peine qu'il connaît. Comme s'il avait vécu ce qu'il disait. Seulement elle se rattrapa bien vite et continua d'un ton plus calme que précédemment.

**Hermione :** Mais elle avait Roméo…

**Drago :** Pff, ce n'est rien qu'un amour désespéré où elle cherche à avoir ce quelle n'a jamais eu de ses parents, rien de plus. Elle s'accroche à ce que lui donne Roméo parce qu'il la fait ce sentir vivante pour la première fois de sa vie. Et peux à peux cet amour devient…

**Hermione :** Tu ne peux pas dire sa le coupa Hermione un peux plus sèchement quelle n'aurait voulu

**Drago :** Et pourquoi donc, ce n'est que la simple vérité Granger et il faudrait que tu l'acceptes. Grandis un peut, le monde n'est pas fait que de beauté et l'amour n'est pas aussi merveilleux qu'on ce que l'on dit cria-il

Hermione ne pu supporter le ton qu'il employa, et même s'il y lui avait semblé triste plutôt, elle reprit le ton des hostilités.

**Hermione :** Elle l'aimait, tu ne peux nier ce qui est vrai. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'a jamais connu l'amour que tu peux remettre en question l'un des plus grand chef-d'oeuvre du 16 siècle cria-elle

Tous retinrent le souffle, ce qu'Hermione venaient de dire étaient la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. On pouvait voir les yeux de Drago dégager une haine t'elle que tous blêmir attendant le pire. Seulement il ne dit rien, il se contentait de la regarder. Et personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire s'était là la plus pire des tortures. Hermione le regardait, mais si au début son regard le défiait, il commençait à faillir et plus aucune colère ne l'y habitait. Cela faisait une deux minutes qu'ils se regardaient et tous n'en pouvaient plus. C'est alors que le professeur Flitwick intervint. D'une voix hystérique il cria.

**Flitwick :** Cela suffit dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement et ne revenez pas avant la semaine prochaine, vous êtes renvoyés de mon cours à nouvel ordre.

Il partir ne se jetant aucun regard. Hermione gardait la tête baissée tandis que Drago se tenait la tête haute, le regard aussi meurtrier qu'il y a une minute. Dès qu'il eurent franchis la porte le pauvre professeur s'effondra dans sa chaise et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

**Hermione et Drago **

Il avançait dans les couloirs déserts sans qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé. C'est alors qu' Hermione se décida à briser le silence trop pesant pour elle.

**Hermione :** Je suis désolé murmura-elle le regard toujours posée sur le sol

**Drago :** De quoi? De m'avoir traité de sans cœur que personne ne pourrais jamais aimé ou seulement parce que tu commence à moins aimée le silence qui règne Granger dit-il sèchement

**Hermione :** Je ne t'ai jamais traité de sans cœur et je m'excuse je suis allée trop loin t'est content ronchonna t'elle

**Drago :** Pff qu'elle excuse, tu à l'air d'être habituer à en faire répondit-il du même ton qu'avant

**Hermione :** Parle pour toi dit-elle

Et le silence se refit, laissant Hermione plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Au bout d'une minute qu'il lui parut une heure, elle retenta le coup

**Hermione :** Écoute pour deux minute on oublis qu'on ce déteste et on essaye de ce parler d'une manière civilisé. Alors Tout d'abord je m'excuse, je suis vraiment allée trop loin, je ne te connais pas et même si je te trouve arrogant et fils à papa…

À ses mots la mâchoire de Malefoy se serra, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua sur sa lancer

**Hermione :** peut-être que d'autre personne non, regarde la preuve Potter et Weasley te suivent à la trace, sa veux sûrement dirent qu'il t'apprécie. Et ensuite tu as raison je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des excuses, mais ne prends pas sa pour habitude je ne te ferais pas une deuxième fleur Malefoy, et si tu voudrais arrêter de faire cet air buté sa m'arrangerais parce que…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir car Malefoy avait déposé un doigt sur ses lèvres (non ce n'est pas un baiser lol). Il affichait un petit sourire malicieux différent de ceux hautain qu'il utilisait en général.

**Drago :** Sa va j'a compris le message pas besoin de continuer plus loin, je te pardonne, mais seulement pour cette fois dit-il en souriant pleinement d'un vrai sourire de plus je crois que si tu continue tu va manquer d'air dit-il en riant pleinement à gorge déployé

Hermione rougis un peut et le frappa sur le bras

**Hermione :** Salaud murmura-elle

Et il ria encore plus, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Hermione l'observa alors, et le trouva beau en cet instant. Ses cheveux tombant par-ci par-là, ses yeux bleus généralement couleur d'acier, devenant alors d'un beau bleu océan avec quelques paillettes de couleurs et son rire gras… Elle continua a l'observée un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Se sentant observé, il se tourna vers elle

**Drago :** Quoi?

**Hermione :** J'ai seulement de la chance ou tu souris toujours à n'importe qui comme sa demanda-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres

Il la regarda un moment puis son sourire s'effaça et laissa place à une mine boudeuse.

**Drago :** va te faire foutre Granger dit-il en ronchonnant

Loin d'être offensée elle continua

**Hermione :** Au aller arrête de bouder, c'était pour rire dit-elle en riant je suis désolé

Il la regarda mais fit mine de l'ignorer

**Hermione :** Sil te plait supplia-elle est-ce que je suis pardonnée demanda-elle avec un air angélique

Il la regarda encore et repartit à rire

**Drago :** Je rêve ou la grande Hermione Granger me fait l'honneur de me faire une fleur et cela pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Est-ce un miracle rie-il

Elle le regarda faussement offusquée et lui tira alors la langue

**Hermione : **Sal gosse pourri gâté rie-elle

**Drago :** Espèce de petite peste, tu va voir attend que je t'attrape

**Hermione :** AH !

Et ils commencèrent à courir tous les deux dans les corridors, Hermione envoyant au passage des grimaces à Drago, ils s'arrêtèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, devant le bureau du directeur à bout de souffle. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne son sérieux.

**Hermione :** On devrait peut-être y aller

Comme si ces mots avait provoqué une douche froide à Drago, il se réveilla soudainement et reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

**Drago : **Ouais

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bureau et Hermione, commençant à être inquiète demanda

**Hermione :** Qu'est que tu crois qu'il pourra nous donner comme punitions parce que c'est vrai qu'on en à fait des choses et puis il commence à avoir l'habitude de nous voir, tu crois pas qu'ils nous expulseraient tout de même…

**Drago :** Granger relaxe et fais marcher ce qui te sers de cerveau deux minutes, cela va bientôt faire cinq ans que je suis dans ce lycée et je suis encore là, même après toutes les conneries que nous avons pu faire Harry, Ron et moi

**Hermione :** Oui tu as raison ma question était stupide

**Drago :** y a pas que la question qui était stupide, celle qui la posée aussi l'était

**Hermione :** Au espèce de mufles tu va voir…

Mais malheureusement pour elle, Malefoy avait déjà ouvert la porte. Tout ce que pu voir Dumbledore fut Hermione frapper Malefoy derrière la tête.

**Le directeur :** Vous avez toujours des entrées fracassante Miss Granger à ce que je vois dit celui-ci une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux

En entendant ces mots elle rougit, pendant que Malefoy se massait l'arrière de la tête

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas…

**Le directeur :** Inutile de vous expliquer Miss Granger. Je commençais même à m'inquiéter que vous n'arriviez dans mon bureau. Vu vos visites fréquentes à tous les deux ces temps-ci. Pas que cela me dérange véritablement, nos rencontres me sont aux contraires divertissantes dit-il une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Malheureusement cela commence à déranger vos petits camarades ainsi que vos professeurs. C'est pourquoi je dois vous donner une punition…

**Hermione :** Monsieur nous allons faire des efforts c'est promis mais sil vous plait ne nous renvoyer pas le supplia t'elle

**Le directeur :** Mais enfin Miss Granger qui est ce qui vous a dit que j'allait vous renvoyer

**Drago :** Ouais qui a dit sa Granger

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se retourna vers le directeur

**Hermione :** Enfin… j'ai cru que… puisque nous avons fait plusieurs chose… enfin... balbutia-elle

Puis reprenant confiance elle continua

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas le cas

**Le directeur :** Bien sure que non rie-il à moins que cela vous amuse, je peux

**Hermione : **Non cria-elle

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire elle mis sa main devant sa bouche et rougit fortement.

**Hermione :** Je suis dés…

Mais elle ne pu finir que le directeur lui montra sa main en signe de compréhension.

**Le directeur :** J'ai compris ne vous en faites pas. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions reprendre le sujet que nous avions entamez il y a quelques minutes. Comme je le disais vous serez punis. Je vous laisserais réfléchir à vos actes une heures de temps dans l'ancienne chambre. La charmante mademoiselle Nathalie viendra vous cherchez après ce petit délais si bien sure vous êtes sages car sinon elle vous laissera ou vous êtes. Des questions?

**Drago - Hermione :** OUI!

**Le directeur :** C'est ce que je pensais et c'est pourquoi je préférais vous laissez la surprise dit-il en souriant malicieusement

**Drago – Hermione :** Mais…

**Le directeur :** Pas de mais rie-il

Ils le suivirent en ronchonnant, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête devant un porte en bois usé par le temps de couleur rouge foncé. Il les fit entrées et ils purent découvrir que l'ancienne chambre était en fait un ancien dortoir que plus personne n'utilisait. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre différemment aux autres dortoirs. Seuls des lumières installées entre chaque lits étaient allumées. De la poussière s'étaient accumulée mais l'endroit était plutôt bien conservée en général.

**Le directeur :** Bon je vous laisse et surtout ne faites pas de bêtises dit-il en leur lançant un clin d'œil

Puis il referma la porte et le silence se fit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que l'un deux ne se décident à parler.

**Drago :** Tout sa c'est de ta faute si tu n'avais pas voulu argumenter pour prouvez une fois de plus que tu avais raison cela ne se serait jamais passé

**Hermione :** Quoi! Maintenant c'est de ma faute. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui veux toujours avoir raison et que comme d'habitude tu avais tord. Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est de dire la vérité puisque personne n'a le courage de t'affronter

**Drago :** Tu vois tu argumente encore et je ne veux pas avoir raison, j'ai raison ce n'est pas pareils. Les autres quand à eux ils savent où sont leur place. C'est la loi du plus fort Granger, que tu le veuille ou non c'est comme sa et tu ne peux rien y changer

**Hermione :** Au que si je peux. Je vais te dire une bonne chose Malefoy, l'argent ne donne pas tout. Tu crois qu'il te respecte mais en fait il te déteste, tu leur tournes le dos et il commence à parler. Tout ce qui les attire c'est le pouvoir mais quand tu ne l'a plus il te jette comme si tu n'était rien. Ouvres les yeux tu ne vaux rien pour eux et jamais tu ne le vaudra. L'amour, l'amitié tu ne l'auras pas avec de l'argent ou du moins pas du véritable.

**Drago :** Au je vois que mademoiselle à bien révisée ses leçons, et sache que je le sais déjà tout sa. Il me respecte tant que j'ai du pouvoir et crois moi j'en ai à revendre. Pour ce qui est des gêneurs je les élimine de mon chemin. Et j'ai déjà tout ce qui faut ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas seul j'ai de bons amis sur qui compter.

**Hermione :** Mais tu n'as pas l'amour

Il s'approcha alors d'elle d'une manière féline et lui murmura à l'oreille

**Drago :** Et qu'est ce qui te dis que j'en veux

Elle frissonna au contact de son souffle sur sa peau. Il se retira alors d'elle et recommença à parler

**Drago :** En autant qu'elle continue à vouloir coucher avec moi, je ne me plains pas

**Hermione :** Pff t'est vraiment con

**Drago :** Tu sais Granger, si tu veux q'un gars veuille sortir avec toi il faudrait vraiment que tu commence à avoir un moins mauvais caractère

**Hermione :** Va te faire foutre Malefoy j'ai pas besoin de conseil et surtout venant de toi

**Drago :** bof moi ce que j'en dis

Et le silence retomba, jusqu'à tant que Drago reprenne la parole

**Drago :** Au moins il y a un avantage d'être bloqué ici avec toi

**Hermione :** lequel dit-elle en grognant

**Drago :** Que la belle Nathalie va venir nous chercher dit-il en souriant

**Hermione :** Pff je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve

**Drago :** Granger ouvre un peut les yeux bordel cette fille est canon et je lui trouve ce que tout gars censé lui trouve.

**Point de vue Hermione**

_Hermione devait avouer que Nathalie était belle. Elle avait de grandes jambes et un corps minces avec des formes rondes et proportionnée. Ses long cheveux couleur de miel lisse et soyeux donnait envie à plusieurs garçons et si certains n'étaient pas convaincus. Elle les envoûtait sans aucun doute avec ses yeux pers indéfinissable. _

**Hermione :** Bon d'accord elle est jolie mais tout de même ce qu'elle peux être cruche.

**Drago :** jalouse Granger dit-il en souriant narquoisement

**Hermione :** Pff bien sure que non. Seulement cette fille je peux pas l'encadrée

**Drago :** Granger tu n'encadre personne

**Hermione :** C'EST FAUX! Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas te voir que je ne supporte personne

**Drago :** laisse moi rire

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis rétorqua

**Hermione :** Maintenant je viens de comprendre ce que tu lui trouve à elle et à toutes les autres. Tu les trouves de ton goûts parce quelles sont trop nouille pour te répliquer ce que tu es un sal prétentieux, narcissique et j'en passe.

**Drago :** Granger tu vois ce que sais ton problèmes! C'est que tu es jalouse de ses filles parce que elles des gars les remarquent mais pas toi, parce que tu es trop chiante avec tout le monde et personne ne peut supporter sa présence

Hermione avait mal, ses paroles l'avaient touchée, des souvenirs douloureux lui revenant en mémoire, mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Ses yeux brillant lançaient des éclairs à présent.

**Hermione :** Alors on mourra seul tous les deux Malefoy

Il fut surprit de ses paroles, il s'attendaient à ce qu'elle lui réplique quelque chose du genre « tu peux bien parler la seule personne qui veulent bien de toi ces cette pute à Parkinson et encore » ou un autre truc du genre mais pas sa. Puis il se reprit et continua sur sa lancer, pas question qu'elle est le dernier mot.

**Drago :** Alors c'est tout, tu me déçois Granger toi qui à toujours la langue bien pendue d'habitude

Elle se retourna et il su que là il avait trop parler

**Hermione :** Tu veux que je te dise quoi que tu as gagner et bien voilà Malefoy tu as réussi tu m'as brisée tu es contente

Il était comme paralysé, elle si forte avait à présent les yeux brillant quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**Drago :** ce n'est pas ce que je voulais

Elle rie alors d'un rire froid, sans vie et le regarda dans les yeux en s'avançant vers lui

**Hermione :** C'est vrai cela n'est pas suffisant pour le grand Drago Malefoy, il faut que je me mette à genou et que je rampe à ses pieds, tu veux que je le fasse

Comme s'il était un automate il murmura

**Drago :** Non

**Hermione :** Alors qu'est que tu veux? EN QU'EST QUE TU VEUX?

Elle commença alors à le marteler de coups, mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, la regardant simplement le regard vide. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'arrêta et pleura dans ses bras. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Quand il sentit quelques spasmes nerveux la prendre il la souleva et la posa sur le lit. Elle posa une résistance mais il la calma bien vite et commença à la bercer. Bien vite elle s'endormi et il commença à la regarder. On pouvait voir sur ses joues le sillon qu'avaient formées ses larmes. En cet instant elle était paisible mais son visage exprimait la douleur. Il la regarda tristement se perdant alors dans ses pensées.

**Point de vue Drago**

_Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te blessées, ce n'était pas mon intention Hermione. Mais qu'est ce qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état je t'ai pourtant déjà dit bien pire. Fois de Malefoy je trouverais. _

Il replaça alors une mèche de ses cheveux sur son visage

_Dors ma belle tu en a bien besoin._

Et alors il l'embrassa sur le front. A cet instant Hermione ce mit bouger et à gémir dans son sommeil

**Hermione :** Non… sil te plait Blaise… arrête… non je ne veux pas…arrête… pourquoi…

Drago fronça alors les sourcils. Il avait compris!Des larmes recommençaient àcouler sur le visage d'Hermione.

**Drago :** Hermione arrête de pleurer, il n'est pas là. Il ne sera plus jamais là. Je te le promets. Calme toi dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hermione se calma et se rendormit. Se collant plus sur Drago dans son sommeil. Une demi-heure plus tard elle se réveilla. Elle regarda ou elle était et se souvint, tout d'un coup de tout elle releva la tête et vu Drago couché à côté d'elle. Elle se releva d'un bon le réveillant du même coup. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment. Puis la porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup sur Nathalie.

**Nathalie : **bon vous pouvez sortir le temps est écoulé

Le contact ce coupa et Hermione partit presque en courant vers la sortie. Avant quelle ne sorte Nathalie l'interpella

**Nathalie :** Tant a de la chance, une heure avec l'un des plus beau gars du lycée lui dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et partit. Nathalie la regarda partir, surprise du comportement d'Hermione.

**Nathalie :** Elle à vraiment un sal caractère cette fille

**Drago :** mais la en sourdine t'a compris dit-il en sortant

Nathalie le regarda surprise lui aussi, puis haussa les épaules et partit elle aussi.

**Fin du Flash back**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que «l'incident» était arrivé. En fait on ne savait pas si s'en était vraiment un. Tous au contraire aurait appelé une cela bénédiction. Dans les couloirs et pendant les cours ils s'évitaient. Tous se demandèrent mais personne n'eu de réponse pas même ceux qui leurs étaient proche. Et on commença à s'en accommoder. On commença alors à aller vers Hermione mais seule les filles, bizarrement, avait l'accord de Drago. Tout garçon était automatiquement expulser du champs de vision d'Hermione par nul autre que lui-même. Jusqu'au jour ou Zabini fit son apparition.

**Voilà la fin !**

J'espère que sa vous plait, pour ce qui du chapitre 4 et5 j'ai des idées qui commence à me venir mais là je vous promets rien parce que la dernière fois j'ai dis une semaine s et sa ses transformé en mois (je m'en excuse encore d'ailleurs). Ensuite pour ceux qui ce le demanderait ils ont dix-sept ans dans ma fic. À moins que je l'aie déjà dis pi que je m'en souvienne plus. Et Nathalie à 20 ans, Dumbledore à 65 ans et les profs sa serait trop loin alors…

**Pur les reviews maintenant **

**Le Saut de L'Ange : **Eh bien madame la dur a cuir en littérature, je ne sais pas si j'ai moins de fautes mais je m'essaye. J'espère que tu as aimée la suite même si je ne fais pas gagnée Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas il vont encore s'engueuler et Hermione va encore rembarrer notre cher Dray mais c'était important de connaître le passé de mione dans ma fics. Si tu l'as pas remarqué j'ai mis mon fic drame, parce que en avançant dans l'histoire je me suis rendu compte que sa allait un peu le devenir. Mais pas trop quand même. Pour ce qui est de la beuglante je l'à tant déjà. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'arrête pas mais il se peux qu'il y es de grand écart dans mes fics comme celui-ci.

**Ange des fees :** j'espère que tu as aimé. Tu connais le dicton qui dis que l'a haine est proche de l'amour et bien dans ce chapitre sa le démontre un peu. Il va encore avoir des petite guerre entre eux mais sa va être moins pire, enfin cela dépend dès quels lol!

**Allis13 :** Merci c'est gentils! J'espère que tu as aimée la suite et pour répondre à ta question oui ils vont devenir ami et peut-être plus lol! Enfin lis ma fic et tu verra

**Love-drago malfoy :** merci pour ton commentaire c'est vraiment gentils, j'espère que tu continuera de lire ma fic et que tu as aimé la suite parce qu'il es assez différent des autre chapitre. J'avoue que c'est mon préféré a date. Bien que cela se pourrait que j'en aie d'autre vu les chapitres à venir.

**Et enfin j'aimerais dire un petit merci à melaina à qui j'ai oublié dans le chapitre de remercier pour son review. Je m'en excuse. **


End file.
